thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Station Officer Steele
Norris Steele, formerly Basil Steele, is the Station Officer for Pontypandy Fire Station. Biography Norris Steele was born and raised in Newtown, after completing high school he began his career as an "Army Officer". After a while, he started his firefighter training at the Newtown Fire Academy along with Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Upon completing his training, they both began work at the original Pontypandy Fire Station (which is now theRailway Station) and operated on Bessie Steele soon got promoted to the position of Station Officer and transfered to the newer (present) fire station whilst Boyce was transferred to Newtown where he became Chief Fire Officer. A while after this, he was offered a promotion as the Deputy Chief Fire Officer in Newtown, but rejected the promotion as he wanted to stay and serve Pontypandy instead. Personality As a former "Army Officer", he insists upon a high standard of both hygiene and efficiency in the fire station. His catchphrase used to be "Now who needs the fire service?", but it later changed into "Action stations". Station Officer Steele is generally portrayed to be strict and mature. He always seems to gasp when an emergency comes in. At the same time, Steele is not afraid to unleash the child within him, showing an interest in kite flying and paper planes and also maintains a gentle rivalry with Chief Fire Officer Boyce. He also occasionally causes emergencies himself. Trivia * Before joining the Fire Service, he was previously an army officer. * In the episode, Steele Under Par, he receives, a letter in clarification off his retirement from HQ, but they later phone and tell him to remain at the Pontypandy Fire Station. * In The Great Fire of Pontypandy, it was revealed by Chief Fire Officer Boyce that he could have even become Deputy Chief Fire Officer, but he wanted to stay and serve Pontypandy. * The initials for Station Officer Steele spell out "S.O.S." * In The Return of Norman-Man, he becomes the 2nd firefighter to ride Mercury. * When he speaks in Series 5, his moustache flaps. * In the US Amazon prime version, he is called Fire Captain Steele. * In 2009, Station Officer Steele appeared with Sam, Elvis and Penny in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". Although the models from Series 5 were reused for this video mainly made up of stop-motion television characters, the characters retained their voices from the recently astablished CGI series. * Sarah and James's guinea pig was named Norris after Station Officer Steele's first name due to the fact it's face resembled him due to the moustache Steele has. * From Series 8 onwards he talks in a less stern/commanding voice * Series 10 is the most appearences of Station Officer Steele out on emergencies since Series 5 * He used to be a railway firefighter as Bessie was the vehicle he used. Gallery YoungSteele.jpg|Steele's first day as Station Officer after his promotion from the railway line Station.Officer.Steele.jpg|Station Officer Steele in the original Series Norris_Steele_and_Bessie.png|Norris Steele and Bessie as they were in the old days Station_Officer_Steele_receives_emergency.png|Station Officer Steele receives an emergency Officer_Steele.PNG.png|Station Officer Steele in the CGI Series (Series 6-9) Station_Officer_Steel_BA.png|Station Officer Steele operating the BA Board Bessie.jpg|Sam and Station Officer Steele onboard Bessie Mobile_comand_unit_interior.png|Station Officer Steele and the others inside the Mobile Control Unit 1.fireman_sam.jpg|Station Officer Steele introducing Bessie Fire Station Hamleys Flyer.jpg|Station Officer Steele and his crew Station_Officer_Steele_driving_Mercury.png|Station Officer Steele driving Mercury Station_Officer_Steele_drives_Bessie.png|Station Officer Steele driving Bessie Station_officer_Steele_looks_at_the_Emergency_board.png|Station Officer Steele looks at the Emergency Board Station_officer_Steele_headset.png The Fire Crew watching TV.jpg|Station Officer Steele and the others watching TV Steele-Character-Card.jpg 000d54dd-1210.jpg Director_Steele.png|Station Officer Steele as a director D40F7C5A-64D2-4DCC-95FA-99F1F4E2BC5D.jpg Fireman_Steele.png|Station Officer Steele in Series 11 Sam, Penny and Steele dressed as Santa.jpg|Station Officer Steele, Sam and Penny dressed up as Santa Character-polaroid-large-officersteele_tcm993-155954.png|Station Officer Steele in full CGI S10.Off.St.jpg Officersteele_small.png 0386E9E7-BB64-49B8-8B88-DEACFAF1468E (1).jpg|Station Officer Steele using the BA Board in Set For Action! Steele series 5.png|Station Officer Steele in Series 5 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Fireman Sam Characters Category:Firefighters Category:Rescuers Category:Senior/Elders Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Humans Category:Singing characters